


the Violent Measure

by Sheisakillerqueen



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisakillerqueen/pseuds/Sheisakillerqueen
Summary: Poppy, get out of there ... Your life is in danger.sorry,this is no tipycal love story.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	the Violent Measure

**Author's Note:**

> > writting this hurted like hell, but it's time to get out of my comfort zone <
> 
> WARNING!  
> The story that you are about to read can be very disturbing and uncomfortable for some Readers, it contains abusive relationships, abuse, mistreated and partner abuse, based on the famous violent meters, we recommend disclosure if you are sensitive to this content, if you do not like it this type of content, please leave, if you decide to do so, it is your responsibility as a consumer.  
> THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE STORY  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> ⚠️ Discretion is recommended ⚠️

Poppy always thougth that Her and Branch where gonna be perfect for each other,She believed that he loved her and she loved him, yes, at the beginning Ramon showed himself to be very growling and angry, but she believed it was something momentary.

oh dear Poppy, don't you know that the master can lead to violence?

Don't you know that in love not everything is cupcakes and rainbows?

and more importantly, they never told you that violence is also measured as levels?

Level 1: HURTFULL JOKES

"Doesn't look beautiful Branch?, Smidge's party is going to be great!" the Pink Troll exclaimed in a happy voice.

"Yeah, it would look great, if it didn't look like a 5-year-old trolls party." her boyfriend replied in a cool tone.

"huh?" Poppy turned to him very confused

"Don't you realize that your parties are super pathetic and stupid?" Branch Said very rudely.

"Heh ... Yeah ... You're right." she laughed very low and fake.

Poppy was silent at the cruel comment that her partner said, she just went away from there to go home.

Level 2:BLACKMAIL

"Are you going to go with that bitch again?" Asked the bluish troll very annoyed when his girlfriend mentioned the queen of rock.

"Branch, don't talk of Barb like that. She's my best friend, we agreed to meet in Volcano City, don't call her that." the queen of pop responded defensively.

She was about to leave, but her partner took her arm tightly.

"You're going to stay here," Branch said coldly.

"Branch, please let me go." She pulled away.

"Stay here, or forget about your loving boyfriend."

The pink troll's eyes widened, showing fear and horror at what was said by her boyfriend.

"...but..." Poppy tried o speak up

"Well, you can go and just forget about our relationship." He shrugged.

She sighed.

"It's okay my love, I'll stay here." Poppy hugged him.

a little and malicious laugh came from his lips while touching her curves.

"That's it... good girl"

Level 3:LIYNG/CHEATING

Branch was there at the orange-haired troll's house, he had her on his legs, holding her hips with his hands while he kissed her lips.

"You're pretty good at kissing, Suki." said the troll as he interlaced his lips

"Hmm, thanks Branch, but not as much as you." the DJ commented lustfully.

"You're amazing, not like that little Pink whore, she just sticks her tongue out and that's it." Branch Complained very uninterestingly

"Ugh, break up with your girlfriend, I'm bored," Suki said teasingly.

"I'll do it later ... right now I want more from you."

Hours passed and Branch returned to the pod of the Queen of Pop.

"Where were you, sweetie?" Poppy asked really sweetly.

"Uh...just patrolling."

Level 4:IGNORE/FREEZE YOU OUT.

"Branch?"

There was no answer.

"Branch, what's going on?"

A growl came from his lips, he looked annoyed.

"Something happened?"

"..."

"Branch? ...Branch!"

"Ah, shut up!,I don't want to talk to you, do you understand?!"

Poppy was silent in fear, she had never yelled at him like that.

Level 5:BEING JEALOUS

"Where were you?" Branch asked coldly when he saw her arrive.

"Hey, I only hanged with Creek for a while." Poppy tried to explain

"Why are you always with that bastard?!" Branch interrogated her in a violent tone "Are you still in love with him?"

"W-what?" She asked scared and open-eyed. "N-no, of course not my love, We just hang out as friends."

"Don't lie Poppy, I know there's something between you!" he looked very angry at her

"A-love, I'm over him, you now I only love you, I would never be a cheater" she was interrupted by her partner.

"Ugh, just shut up you little brat..."

Level 6:BLAMING.

"Damn it," Branch muttered as he removed with difficulty those small and painful calves.

"Oh my love ..." The pink one looked at him worried. "Are you okay?"

"This is all your stupid fault!" he pointed out angrily. "i don't know why the hell do I always follow you in your stupid ideas for parties in the woods, you always do the same stupidity and I'm the one who pays in the end."

Poppy lowered her head in shame, lamenting what happened, she put her hands to her chest and swallowed with difficulty.

"B-branch" she tried to approach him while tears streamed done her face.

"Ugh, don't cry about that, you're so unbearable when you start crying." He turned away from her.

Level 7:INTIMIDATION.

"Poppy, grab your things, we're leaving here," he warned as he went with the pink one, who was with Smidge

"What? ... But we barely saw each other for a while."Poppy Complained

"I don't care, we're leaving here now, we have things to do." He pulled her by the arm, but she refused.

"No Branch, leave me alone with Smidge, I don't want to go."

"Poppy, don't make me mad, let's go now," he repeated with a grumpy voice.

"I don't want to go ..." Poppy struggled.

"Poppy ..."

"Now let me go!"

"Listen to me, Poppy!" he held her arm tightly and bring her closer, looking at her with murderous eyes. "I don't want to hear you whine ... We're going home and that's it!"

She just lowered her head and nodded, saying goodbye to her best friend.

For the first time, Poppy was afraid of Branch.

Level 8:CONTROLING

"You understand, right?"

"Yeah ..." Poppy whispered under her breath with a blank look.

"You are not going to see your friends this afternoon, you will stay here with me." He Repeated

"Yes..."

"And you're going to stop seeing Barb until I give you permission."

"Yes..."

"Aaw." Ramón took her by the cheeks. "That's a good girl."

Poppy sighed sadly and did nothing more than give him a hug and stay there, feeling the worst.

Level 9:DESTROYING BELONGINGS

"Hey! Give me back my banjo!" Poppy chased her boyfriend very mad.

"I'm tired of listening to your shitty music all day long!" Branch screamed furious at her.

"Branch give it back!" she jumped trying to get her instrument back

"you want it?" And with force, the bluish smashed the pink trolls instrument against the ground, smashing it to pieces. "Too bad, you don't have it anymore"

Level 10:GROPING.

"Branch, please stop."

She was trying to get her partner's hands off her legs.

"Oh come on, let yourself be loved ..." he whispered very low, with a dominant voice while looking at her body in a predatory way.

Another hand went to her breasts without permission, going over her bra.

"Please..." she said again, in a begging voice and wanting to cry.

His hands were now under the skirt of her dress, seeking an invitation. Terrified,Poppy got up from the couch already scared and fixing her dress again.

"I-i'm going to take a bath ..." she started to walk away trying to keep calm

"God, you don't want to touch me and you don't let me touch you ... Pathetic." Branch said with contempt.

Level 11:HIT YOU FOR "FUN"

"Auch!" Poppy exclaimed in pain to feel how she was pushed against her kitchen table and that unfortunately there was a cup of hot tea, which when thrown fell on her, causing slight burns. "Ah...Br-Branch"

"Oh, don't overreact, Poppy, I didn't hit you that hard either." He rolled his eyes disinterestedly as he jerked her upright.

Level 12:PUSHING

"Hey Branch?" Poppy approached him shyly while holding a bouquet of very pretty and colorful flowers, maybe that would lift his spirits. "Hey my love, look, I brought you this-"

"get off me!" He put his hand on the girl's face and pushed her hard, almost knocking her to the ground and breaking her own gift. "I have important things to do, don't bother me."

"...You're welcome..." Poppy whispered hurt on the floor as she watched him go.

Level 13:Slapping.

"What did you just tell me?" Branch asked him coldly and seriously.

"What you heard," Poppy affirmed with bravery "I'll go with Barb and Carol to the sleepover we've been planning for weeks. I love you Branch, but I am not an object, I have the right to do what I want when I want it."

They both looked at each other in silence with looks of seriousness and determination.

Poppy felt good for a while, she thought she had finally got the respect she wanted.

Until...

S L A P!

Poppy cried out in pain as she fell to the ground, put her hand on her sore cheek, which now had a red hand mark.

"Don't act brave with me Poppy, you're mine and I'm in charge of this place." he clarified with a threatening voice.

And he left the place, leaving his girlfriend crying on the floor.

Level 14:THREATING WITH WEAPONS

"I said,You stay here!"

Poppy was standing there feeling what was possibly true terror, shaking from head to toe as she felt her heart almost leave her chest, her eyes were small and tears were coming out of her eyes as she watched as her partner pointed at her with a knife.

Was it so difficult to let her go with her dear friends?

"B-Branch... please ..." She spoke in a small voice as she tried to get as far away as she could from her partner and that weapon.

"You stay here, I'm not going to repeat it." He approached her while he brought that knife to her cheek

The Queen of Pop swallowed with difficulty and still shaking, nodded and approached him to hug him, hiding her face between his chest.

"Now, don't worry, if you obey me, nothing will happen." He stroked her head, digging his nails on her head, and spoked with a sweet and dominant voice.

But there between her chest, Poppy was still with a face of terror.

She needed to get out of there.

Level 15:THREATING WITH DEATH

Poppy looked in the mirror while her eyes were lowered, wanting to cry.

Branch grabbed her by the hands from behind and with his other hand ran under her party dress, deeply caressing her legs, in a way that Poppy didn't want to.

Those sharp nails hurting her soft, pale skin, made her shed tears and let go of a little cry of pain.

But the bluish grabbed her face and moved closer to her ear.

"We'll go to the party ... but if you say something, don't expect me to have compassion on you this time, if you want to continue living, you're going to keep your mouth shut." he whispered to her very coldly.

"Y-yes my love" Poppy replied in her breaking point.

Level 16:FORCE SEX ON YOU.

Poppy couldn't understand what was happening around her, everything was blurry, everything was strange, she staggered and crashed against the walls, the pink one had drank too much at that party she had with her friends.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I'll take you to your room." Branch told her as he took her by the shoulders and headed toward the queen's room.

"Mmm, Room... What's going on?" She asked even in that drunken state.

Poppy only watched as they entered her room and her partner locked the door.

Branch smiled and bit his lower lip...

Poppy was about to walk to her bed, but that's where she felt her partner grab her from behind, hiding his face between her neck and shoulder, while her right hand went under her dress and underwear and the other went to her breasts.

"N-no ..." Poppy tried to get him off her, trying to make him stop, but she was very stunned. "Brnch enough, enough already, stop touching me."

"Just shut up..." He whispered as he struggled to undress her.

The pink one didn't know exactly what was happening, but she didn't like it, she didn't want this.

You should not take advantage of someone when they are drunk, that is not right.

Level 17:RAPE

Poppy did nothing but remain silent the moment that Branch came home furious that night and the first thing he did was go to her and grab her arm and pull her to her room, her breathing was altered and a knot had formed between her guts.

Once they were in the room, Branch ushered her in and stayed there at the door of the room, closing it slowly, for when it was completely closed, he turned to see his partner, who was breathing heavily, afraid of what he might. pass.

"I told you not to tell your friends about this, didn't I?"

Poppy widened her eyes in horror ... he discovered her ... she doesn't know how she found out that she told Barb and Smidge about what was happening ... she just nodded her head, holding back the urge to cry in terror.

"I told you not to say anything ... girlfriends don't lie to each other, Poppy." Branch approached her slowly, with a threatening face full of anger and his hands made into fists.

"..." Poppy only walked backwards, her whole body trembling with terror and she watched her partner face her.

"You promised, Poppy, you said you wouldn't say anything ... but it seems like you don't want to understand something ..."

That was where a gasp of terror came from Poppy's lips the moment she felt like Branch was putting his hands under her dress, between her legs, trying to remove her clothes.

"N-no!" She grabbed his arms, trying to get rid of him, tears running desperately down her cheeks. "Branch ... please don't hurt me."

"Forgive me Poppy ... But it seems that you don't want to understand it ... You're MINE and if it won't be like that, then you won't be anyone's either..."

Poppy struggled trying to escape, she moved desperately while crying madly looking for an escape but it was useless, she only felt how her partner undressed her with violence and immediately threw her to the bed, remaining on her while she continued to take off her vest of sheets.

Quickly her eyes focused on the girl's underwear which he grabbed and tried to pull them out, but Poppy grabbed his hands tightly.

"No, no! Please, I beg you!, Don't do this to me!" Poppy yelled out loud with horror.

But Branch ignored her suffering and ripped off her underwear.

"Don't worry..." and right away, from that night table he took out two little toy balls.

And the moment Poppy saw him, Taking off his shorts ... she knew the horrible fate that awaited her.

There laid the poor pink girl suffering one of the worst fates that a woman can go through.

Level 18:Mutilation and Murder.

No one in the kingdom was going to be able to overcome that horrible image in which Queen Poppy was found.

In her bathtub, her wrists were burst, stabbed in different parts of her naked body, without her eyes and with blood running down in between her legs.

And the most horrible thing of all was knowing that the one who did that to her was her partner Branch.

Everyone knew that these two were beginning to have somewhat violent problems ... But you have to understand it ... Violence is also measured.

"Your end pierced my soul in just one beat  
You silenced my regrets with brutality  
You have turned me into one more sad number

And if I could now change your miseries into something  
I would give everything because you understand  
Just a second of my suffering

I hope that at least my story  
Do not remain only in memory  
And betrays our trajectory  
Let this tale never be repeated ...

-Poppy,the last letter she wrote before her "beloved" Boyfriend murder her"

THE END


End file.
